


Cook Up A Storm

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M, Pervertibles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: A little fun in the kitchen for Callen and Sam.
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Kudos: 37





	Cook Up A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Note this is fantasy, I can't speak to the efficacy of olive oil as lube in the real world *g*

Sam took in the fine sight of his partner in front of him. Callen was bent over the kitchen island, jeans pushed down to his ankles and T-shirt rucked up his back, exposing his firm ass to Sam’s gaze. He hummed in appreciation and reached towards the cooking implements laid out nearby. His hand hovered over the spatula for a moment, but then he selected the slotted spoon instead. The metal would provide a harder hit and the slots would leave interesting marks on his partner’s ass.

The first blow made Callen shout in surprise. He went up on his toes and his fingers scrabbled for purchase on the hard surface. “Fuck!” he yelled.

“Later,” Sam told him with a smirk and hit the same spot again.

Callen swore again, but didn’t say stop or red, so Sam carried on. He gave him one more strike in that same place, leaving an interesting mark behind, before setting up a series of full force blows across the well muscled ass in front of him. He made sure to cover the whole thing including moving down to the sensitive thigh area. It was as well that Callen wouldn’t need to sit for a while.

Throughout the spanking, Callen kept up a litany of yells, curses and sobs, but he never once said stop or slow down, instead he kept his ass pushed back and his legs spread as far as possible with his jeans hobbling them.

Sam hummed in approval, pressing one hand to his aching cock as he took in the red, welted flesh. He would need a picture of it before he put any aloe gel on, but first he had other priorities. Sam tossed the slotted spoon to one side before he reached for the bottle of olive oil with one hand and unfastened his jeans with the other.

Callen squirmed in front of him and turned to try and see what was going on. “Sam?”

“Yeah?” Sam slid one oiled finger into his ass as he said it and Callen’s breathy moan was all the answer he needed.

He added a second, then a third finger, making quick work of stretching Callen’s ass and mostly avoiding his prostate. 

“C’mon Sam,” Callen demanded, pushing back as much as he could.

Sam pinched his ass in retaliation. “Not till I say you’re ready G,” he told his partner sternly.

Callen sighed loudly, but subsided. Sam was sure he was getting an eye roll where he couldn’t see. Just to torture him a bit more, Sam added a fourth finger, making Callen moan, but still avoided his prostate.

He couldn’t keep going like that for long though, his own need to come making itself felt insistently in his throbbing cock and aching balls. So he pulled his fingers free and quickly undid his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down just enough to get his cock out. A palmful of oil worked to lube himself up and then he was pushing inside with a pleased groan that was echoed by his partner.

Satisfied Callen could take it, Sam gripped his hips tightly and began to thrust hard and fast, immediately setting a demanding pace. Callen grunted and stretched out so he could grab the far side of the island to give him some stability as Sam fucked him. 

The next stroke in, Callen cried out and Sam knew the change in position had allowed him to hit his prostate. He kept up his thrusts in that spot, hammering in and out hard and fast. Callen continued to make noise and Sam knew he was probably frustrated because the position wouldn’t allow him to get any relief for his own arousal.

For now though, he concentrated on his own pleasure, knowing that Callen liked it when he did. He would make sure his partner got what he needed when Sam was done. To that end, Sam sped up his movements, continuing to thrust hard and fast as he chased his release.

Finally he was coming with a yell, emptying into Callen’s ass as he drove in a couple more times until he was done. Spent, he collapsed forward across Callen’s back, making him grunt at the added weight. Sam took a couple of breaths to get himself under control, before pushing upright and withdrawing from Callen’s ass.

Callen whined at that and Sam looked down at him, his T-shirt soaked with sweat, while his ass was red and marked, come and oil leaking from his hole. It made Sam’s cock twitch even though he wouldn’t be getting hard again so soon.

Going to his knees behind Callen, Sam parted his cheeks and licked across the red, swollen flesh of his hole, making Callen shout and jerk in surprise.

“Sh,” Sam said and licked and sucked at the tender flesh, tasting oil and his own come as he did so. 

Callen’s legs were trembling and when Sam reached around to his cock, he found it slick with pre-come. Callen moaned as soon as Sam touched him and bucked backwards. Sam’s free hand on his lower back kept him from hitting Sam in the face and he squeezed his cock firmly. 

Callen moaned again as Sam started to stroke him, moving his hand down his back to lightly slap his ass a couple of times, before shoving two fingers into his hole. Callen cried out at that and Sam kept up the ministrations of both hands until Callen’s ass clenched around his fingers and his hand was coated in his partner’s release.

Sam guided him through it, gentling him as he came down from the intensity of release, before letting go of his cock and pulling his fingers free. Callen’s legs gave way and he grunted as he started to fall, Sam just managed to control it so that he ended up with a lapful of partner.

“Fuck!” Callen yelped as his ass came into contact with the rough material of Sam’s jeans.

Sam smirked. “Not yet,” he said.

Callen gave him a half-hearted glare, so Sam kissed him by way of apology. “C’mon, up,” Sam told him when he let his mouth go. “We need to clean up.”

Callen groaned, but allowed Sam to pull them both upright, staggering as he did so, thanks to his jeans. He made an impatient noise and kicked them free, then pulled off his messy T-shirt as well. Sam couldn’t help ogling him as he did so, distracted from the need to clean up the floor.

When Callen turned around from picking up the jeans and caught Sam’s look he smirked and tugged Sam forward into a kiss. “Clean up and recovery first,” he said firmly, when he let Sam go again.

“Wasn’t that my line?” Sam asked wryly.

Callen shrugged. “Just a friendly reminder,” he said and thrust his clothes at Sam. “You sort out the laundry, I’ll clean the floor,” he suggested.

Sam accepted the armful. “Alright,” he agreed and headed for the utility room while Callen reached for the paper towels. It was a fair division of labour and once they were done, they could share a shower and a nap before anything else happened.


End file.
